


【盾冬】Take a side trip

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 這是參加盾冬合本《Till The End》的文，非常感謝邀稿！不才在下能夠跟各位太太們並列在一個本裡是我的榮幸，收到邀稿的時候真的很驚喜。因為主催告知圖文解禁了，就來發一下XD主題是推廣隊三，所以就寫了老爺車震（。有興趣再看看吧～





	

＿＿＿

 

 

坐在助手席上，巴奇一手撐著臉頰看著窗外快速流動的景色，不時偷瞄著駕駛座上認真望著前方的史蒂夫的側臉。

大約半小時前，從脫離控制的巴奇口中得知了澤莫的目的後，為了快速抵達萊比錫機場搭上昆式戰機，以便前往西伯利亞的九頭蛇基地阻止另外五個冬兵，史蒂夫已經擬定好了計畫，也找好了願意相信他們並全力幫忙的同伴。

而現在，為了迎接在廢棄工廠等待的山姆，史蒂夫正駕駛著跟巴奇一起『借來的』老爺車。

為了不讓人起疑，史蒂夫維持著速限，並特意行駛在偏僻的小路上。

看著史蒂夫，巴奇忍不住想著，相隔了七十多年後這還是第一次，他終於能平靜地跟好久不見的摯友那麼近距離地待在一起。盡管是如此狹小的車內，而且還是危急的場合，巴奇卻無法不感到了安心感，以及從內心慢慢湧上胸口，難以言喻的感慨。

他已經好久沒像現在這樣仔細地凝視著史蒂夫了，那張俊朗的面孔一如往常地堅毅，眉角間卻帶了些許難以發現的憂鬱，這讓巴奇心中感到一陣刺痛。

在自己沒有辦法陪在史蒂夫身邊的那些日子裡，史蒂夫肯定發生過很多他所無法想像的經歷，而自己與他的重逢恐怕雖然可以撫慰他，後續效應卻會給史蒂夫帶來更大的壓力跟危機，就像現在他們所正在經歷的事。

這也是為什麼，巴奇即使恢復了記憶卻不願主動去與史蒂夫見面的原因。

為了不拖累史蒂夫，巴奇能做到最好的選擇，就是安安靜靜地活在世界的某個角落，讓自己不會再被控制去傷害任何人，然後盡可能想辦法贖罪。

巴奇唯一的願望，以及活下去的動力，就是偶爾透過電視或是報紙，得知史蒂夫活得很好，以復仇者聯盟的身分再度幫助了民眾，實現他的夢想－－成為一個鋤強扶弱的英雄就好。

而他會想辦法抱持著無止盡的惡夢與罪孽，看著史蒂夫活躍的勇姿，一個人靜悄悄地活下去。

雖然，如果可以的話，他真的很想站在史蒂夫身旁最近的位置看著他。

就像在遙遠的過去，他們都還是單純的布魯克林少年時，巴奇最愛做的事就是望著史蒂夫。

其中，巴奇最喜歡的就是看著史蒂夫繪畫。當然，更正確來說，他喜歡看著史蒂夫做任何事，不過能待在史蒂夫身旁，看著他用那神奇的手，一筆一筆地將眼前的景色繪畫出來可是一種只屬於巴奇的特權享受。

老爺車特有的引擎聲、搖晃的車體以及窗外隨著行進而吹進來的風，還有身旁史蒂夫身上熟悉的味道，都使得巴奇無法不沉浸於不可思議的安心感，索性閉上了眼，任由思緒一點一點地飄向遠方。

恍惚間，巴奇彷彿回到了那個很久很久以前，某個遙遠夏日的午後。

耳邊如雨聲般逐漸清晰的吵雜蟬鳴讓巴奇緩緩睜開了雙眼。

眨了眨眼，巴奇環顧著四周，很快就發現這裡是紐約的中央公園，而金髮的小個子少年正坐在自己身旁，低頭在手中的素描本上描繪著公園的景色。

巴奇很快就認出那個金髮少年是史蒂夫，有些驚訝地看著體型跟自己童年記憶中一樣的瘦小的史蒂夫，巴奇想起來，他常常像這樣陪著史蒂夫坐在中央公園的大樹下，看著他作畫。

看了一眼自己依然還是肉體的左手，巴奇臉上自然而然地浮現起微笑，接著將雙手交疊在後腦勺上往後靠著樹幹，視線從身旁的史蒂夫身上慢慢移到他的頭頂。

看著從樹蔭外可以窺伺到濃密的積雲以及藍得像是塗上了一層顏料般的青空，在靜靜地眺望了一會天空後，巴奇又將視線移回史蒂夫身上

也不知道是因為夏日的氣溫，亦或是透過葉片縫隙灑落的點點陽光、規律的蟬鳴所帶來的夏日氣息，身旁史蒂夫跟自己身上汗水的黏膩感不只沒讓巴奇感到厭惡而退開來，反而想與史蒂夫貼得更近些。

巴奇全身微微發熱，臉頰潮紅，汗水緩緩滲出並滑落臉頰，然而史蒂夫不為所動，只是一個勁地專注畫著手中的素描。

安安靜靜地望著史蒂夫一會，巴奇終於忍不住開口，輕聲呼喚著：「……史蒂夫。」

而史蒂夫只是頭也不抬地隨口回道：「什麼事？」

面對史蒂夫冷淡的回應，巴奇並沒有生氣或難過，反而在臉上浮現起了笑容。這臭小子果然是他記憶中那個布魯克林的小子。

他早習慣史蒂夫這樣的態度，倒不是說史蒂夫本身是那麼冷淡的人，只不過在專注某一件事時的史蒂夫不太有多餘的心思去做別的事而已。

這是史蒂夫的優點，巴奇一直都很喜歡史蒂夫專注的眼神，如果硬要說的話，那就是只可惜那雙眼睛從來未曾專注在自己身上。

這是巴奇心底深處不為人知的、小小的遺憾。

想著，維持著凝視史蒂夫的姿態，巴奇輕啟唇瓣，用著有些低沉而柔軟的嗓音輕輕笑道：「等秋天，天氣沒那麼熱的時候我們去旅行吧。」

「旅行？」

看著史蒂夫繼續動著筆桿的手，高溫讓巴奇有些恍神，「嗯，我想去大峽谷，我們可以一起騎著小驢慢慢從山上往谷底走去，沿途欣賞壯闊的風景。」

史蒂夫的手稍微停了下來，但依然沒看向巴奇，只是輕輕回了一句「你一向喜歡大峽谷。」後很快地又繼續畫著圖。

從額頭上滑進眼中的汗水刺痛了巴奇的眼睛，也模糊了他的視線。

史蒂夫並沒有說好或者不好，然而僅僅只是這麼一句，就讓巴奇心臟顫抖不已，不知該如何處理內心激盪情緒的他只能閉上了眼睛，任由眼中濕熱的液體流下。

忽然間，巴奇聽到耳邊傳來了刺耳的剎車聲，不久臉頰上有溫熱的觸感，並從眼角抹去了自己的淚水。

溫柔的體溫讓巴奇緩緩睜開了眼睛。

近在眼前的是比記憶中高大成熟許多的史蒂夫，那雙在夢中從不曾抬起頭望向自己的藍眸如今正專注地望著自己。

「……怎麼了巴奇？」捧著巴奇被淚水浸濕的臉，史蒂夫心疼地用大拇指擦去巴奇臉上的淚水，關切地低聲問道：「為什麼哭？哪裡不舒服？」

對了，這一定是夢。

眨了眨眼，巴奇用著有些發脹的腦袋模模糊糊地想。

不然史蒂夫不會如此關心自己，他不可能也不應該將他所有的心思放在自己身上……他不能為了自己，犧牲他的同伴、他的未來。

因為他不值得。

他是雙手沾滿了血腥的廢棄武器。不知何時會再被控制甚或失控的他根本不該待在史蒂夫身邊。

盡管他的內心深處無比深切地渴望著史蒂夫的陪伴，然而比起自己的這份感情，對巴奇來說，更讓他打從心底盼望著的，是史蒂夫的幸福與快樂。

所以他不應該將內心深處隱藏許久的感情表露出來。

……不過，這是夢。

儘管不曉得究竟哪一方是夢－－是在大樹下的自己，還是在老爺車助手席上的自己－－但望著史蒂夫關心著自己的眼神，巴奇情不自禁地放任了內心唯一的思念與衝動，伸出左手，一把拉下史蒂夫的衣領，吻上了他因驚愕而張開的薄唇。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

他究竟在做什麼！在這麼急迫的時刻，他居然在做這種事，還是對自己好不容易重逢的摯友，這真的太糟糕了！

史蒂夫腦內的正義之聲正在如此高聲對自己的荒淫行為予以譴責。

然而來自緊抱著自己的巴奇肌膚傳來的溫熱，以及那雙濕熱唇瓣上柔軟的感觸，正在一點一點地瓦解史蒂夫僅存不多的部分理性。

「嗯……唔……哈啊……」

更不用說耳邊巴奇甜膩的呻吟以及環抱著自己肩頸不肯放的行為都像是在誘惑著史蒂夫，當自己回過神來時，史蒂夫已經將巴奇的座椅拉到最低限，並將巴奇整個人壓在倒下的椅墊上，貪婪地吻著他。

史蒂夫可以對天發誓，他一開始只是單純關心巴奇的狀況，才將車子停在沒有人煙的廢棄工廠牆邊，並不是因為對巴奇有什麼非分之想，想要對他做什麼越軌的行為。

然而現在史蒂夫已經無法制止自己內心身處一直隱藏著的對巴奇的情慾。

早在失去了巴奇時的那一刻起，史蒂夫就明白了自己內心深處對巴奇的愛情與慾望。

他愛著巴奇，就像巴奇愛著自己一樣。

自從失去了巴奇之後，史蒂夫一有時間就回想著巴奇的一言一行、一顰一笑，每次回憶到最後史蒂夫都會深深沉浸在自己居然忽略了巴奇對自己的付出而不可自拔的後悔中。

對史蒂夫來說，巴奇的存在就像是空氣一樣，是那麼地理所當然地包圍著自己，直到失去了才終於了解到巴奇對自己有多麼地重要。

在與紅骷髏的那一戰結束後，史蒂夫在飛機墜入北冰洋前所想的只有：如果能夠再一次見到巴奇，他一定要將內心深處所有的感情都告訴巴奇，將巴奇過去為了自己所付出的加倍回報給他，然後用所有心力去好好地去愛他。

然而現在，雖然巴奇回到了他身邊，卻是身心都受盡了折磨的狀態，而那些本不該屬於巴奇應當承受的痛苦都是史蒂夫所造成的。

每當看著現在憔悴滄桑的巴奇，史蒂夫就無法不心痛，心中滿是深深的自責與悔恨。

但是，在只想能將全世界最美好的東西通通補償給巴奇的同時，史蒂夫卻也無法抑制自己內心深處對巴奇的慾望。

而自從得知巴奇活著後，那份感情更加激烈地成長，當史蒂夫在安全屋與巴奇再會，得知他還記得自己時，更是幾乎到了無法掩蓋的地步。

尤其是在從水中撈起昏迷的巴奇，替他做了人工呼吸，第一次接觸到巴奇柔軟的唇瓣時，史蒂夫就一直處於微妙的爆發邊緣，如果不是為了正事，史蒂夫可能早就一時衝動地對巴奇告白。

所以就在剛才巴奇主動吻上他的瞬間，史蒂夫才會一發不可收拾地激動回應著巴奇的吻。

巴奇本就該是屬於他的，不管巴奇是出自何種原因才會吻自己，史蒂夫都很清楚自己是無法停下了，只有得到巴奇這個想法才是如今驅使史蒂夫行動的唯一念頭。

一開始主動吻上史蒂夫的巴奇在被壓在椅上後，只是放軟了身軀，順從地閉著眼睛接受史蒂夫的熱吻以及愛撫。

他的上衣早已於不知不覺間被史蒂夫往上掀起，胸前原本平坦的兩點因史蒂夫的手指揉捏而挺立，讓他的全身都因難以言喻的酥麻感而發熱，並且微微顫抖。

在唇舌交貼的縫隙間吐露著濕熱的氣息，彷彿是為了追求更強烈的快感，巴奇的雙手抓著史蒂夫的背，有意無意地扭動著腰，用發燙的下身去磨蹭著同樣火熱的史蒂夫的股間，引爆出兩人之間更深一層的衝動與本能。

史蒂夫被巴奇大膽的舉動撩動得慾火焚身，情不自禁地低吼了一聲，抓住了巴奇不住扭動著的屁股，隔著布料揉捏著他的臀肉，引起了巴奇難耐的呻吟。

「嗯啊……」

巴奇的這聲呻吟讓史蒂夫感到腦袋轟地一聲，原始本能的衝動驅動著從沒有過性經驗，甚至連自慰都很少的史蒂夫，讓他幾乎就想立刻撕開兩人下身礙事的褲子，將自身腫脹的慾望狠狠插入巴奇內部放肆衝撞。

然而由於車內狹小，再加上兩人的身材都相當壯碩高大，又怕傷到巴奇，史蒂夫要再更進一步實在困難，一時之間兩人的動作停滯了下來，低喘著氣互相凝視著彼此因慾望而發紅的眼眸。

一會後，巴奇輕輕笑了起來。

「……你想幹我？」

有些慵懶地輕輕舔了舔被史蒂夫吻得紅腫濕潤的唇瓣，巴奇用著低啞的柔軟嗓音所發出的直白問句讓史蒂夫感到猛烈的衝擊，下腹瞬間湧上了熱流，並集中在股間。

看到史蒂夫脹紅的臉跟下身那幾乎都要撐破褲襠的堅挺，巴奇忍不住低喘了一口氣，拉起史蒂夫的手，輕聲說道：「……我們到後座去……」

兩人跌跌撞撞地擁吻著，來到了後座。在兩人終於依依不捨地分開，巴奇伸手打開後座車門後，他才突然想到這裡並沒有保險套也沒有潤滑劑，雖然自己無所謂，但完全沒潤滑史蒂夫也很難進入自己，於是他回過頭看著史蒂夫。

史蒂夫藍眸中濃烈的情慾讓巴奇心臟一跳，下腹一陣緊縮，本就勃起的性器也硬得不得了，有些不知所措地低下了頭。

「……史蒂夫……」

巴奇將右手放到自己的左臂上，抬起頭，想要再一次詢問史蒂夫是否真的願意跟自己做愛。

至少在巴奇的記憶中，史蒂夫從來沒有跟任何人交往過，而從史蒂夫剛才吻以及愛撫的技巧來看，巴奇可以感覺得出來史蒂夫幾乎都是本能下的行為，毫無技巧可言。

將史蒂夫珍貴的初體驗，因為一時的性衝動而浪費在自己身上這件事讓巴奇有所猶豫，他一方面認為自己並不值得，一方面卻又極度渴望能與史蒂夫結合，兩相矛盾的心情在巴奇心中糾結，使得他既想問卻又問不出口。

「……我想要你，巴奇。」就像是感知到巴奇內心複雜的情緒，史蒂夫輕輕抓住了他的肩膀，溫柔地吻上了他顫抖的唇，堅定地開口：「不是因為一時的衝動，我早就想要你了……你本就該是屬於我的，對吧？」

史蒂夫這句近乎霸道的告白讓巴奇愣了一下，緊接著用力點頭，匯聚在眼眶中的淚水也因此被甩開，如雨般落下。

是的，巴奇很明白，他本就該是屬於史蒂夫的，從很久很久以前開始。

既然如此，那麼巴奇要做的事就很簡單了－－那就是讓史蒂夫用自己感到快樂，如此而已。

雖然巴奇的確有過不少的性經驗，然而巴奇並沒有跟男性做過，也就是說他的後方還是第一次，用奇怪一點的話來形容，就是處子。

能夠將自己奉獻給史蒂夫，巴奇比什麼都開心，所以為了讓彼此都能感到快樂……或者，至少讓史蒂夫的第一次不至於太糟，巴奇只有一個選擇。

「好……那你等我一下……」說著，巴奇拉下了自己褲子後，坐到了後座椅墊上，稍微往後躺平，並岔開了雙腳舔了舔左手的手指，有些遲疑地將濕淋淋的手指捅進了自己的後穴裡。

比想像中還緊實乾澀的狹小入口一次就塞入兩根冰冷的金屬手指，讓巴奇因被異物入侵的脹痛而全身一震，盡管咬住了下唇忍耐，還是忍不住嘆出了帶著疼痛的低吟。

「唔……啊……」

「很痛嗎？巴奇……」

一邊關心地問著，史蒂夫將自身卡入巴奇的雙腿間，伸手撫上了巴奇起伏的小腹以及因疼痛而疲軟的陰莖，溫柔地套弄著。

「嗯……還好……啊……」巴奇在疼痛跟快感間遊蕩，卻還是記得回給史蒂夫一個笑容，並低喘著，「就快好了……你再等一下……」

看著巴奇身軀顫抖著，緊蹙著眉頭，滿身大汗卻依然認真地為自己擴張的畫面，史蒂夫心疼之餘卻也無法不感到血脈賁張，本就高高聳立的陰莖更是硬到發疼，幾乎就要脹開來。

在史蒂夫的幫忙下，巴奇不再那麼疼了，原本緊小的內部慢慢被他自己的手指開拓得柔軟濕滑，在感覺差不多之後，巴奇抽出了手指，掰開了濕淋淋的皺褶，將不住收縮的小小肉洞展示在史蒂夫面前，紅著臉輕聲做出了邀請。

「進……進來吧……」

史蒂夫不得不咬住臉頰內部的肉才不讓自己像野獸那樣急吼吼地捅入巴奇那充滿誘惑的小穴內，深呼吸後點了點頭，扶著硬挺的分身，對準入口處慢慢地往前挺腰。

儘管史蒂夫已經非常地小心克制，剛才也潤滑擴張過，但超乎想像的疼痛還是讓巴奇往上一跳，緊緊繃起了身子，發出了一聲慘叫，旋即咬住了牙關，將痛楚化為嗚咽，並急促喘著氣。

「啊！嗚……嗚嗚……！」

彷彿要被從中剖開來的感覺巴奇從未體會過，不由地全身僵硬，發出了帶著恐懼與苦痛的悶哼。

史蒂夫的性器又硬又燙，即使才進了不到一半，就幾乎將巴奇脆弱的狹小內部撐到極限。

「巴奇……對不起……還是不……」

不管是視覺上巴奇忍著痛苦的表情還是陰莖上被狹小的火熱肉壁緊緊包裹著的感受，都讓史蒂夫清楚地感覺得出來巴奇因為自己的侵入而相當難受，因此盡管史蒂夫很想再進得更深，順從本能在巴奇濕熱的體內肆意衝刺，但他還是咬牙忍住，並表示了為了不再繼續帶給巴奇痛苦而退出的意願。

「沒……沒事……你快一點進來……我們沒有時間了……」

然而當史蒂夫於心不忍地停了下來，想要抽身而出時，巴奇卻像是完全不在意下身撕裂般的脹痛，反而用雙手雙腳緊緊擁抱住史蒂夫，搖著頭表示不想讓他離開的意願。

「但是……」

「求你……我想要從內部完全感受你……史蒂夫……」

史蒂夫怎麼也沒辦法硬下心來拒絕巴奇帶著些許哽咽的柔軟要求，更何況他自己也的確很想進到巴奇的體內深處，所以他只好點了點頭，吻了吻巴奇打顫的膝蓋後，一面觀察著巴奇的狀況一面緩緩抽插，一點一點地用自身貫穿巴奇。

在史蒂夫完全進入之後，兩人暫時只是緊緊擁抱著彼此，體會著從內外合為一體的幸福感。

低頭看向兩人結合的部位，史蒂夫鬆了一口氣，大概是由於巴奇本身擁有血清的因素，盡管被撐得很開，幾乎看不見皺褶，並有些紅腫，但並沒有流血。

「你動一動……」

直到巴奇忍不住低聲發出要求，史蒂夫才握住了巴奇軟軟的陰莖，一邊撫慰著他一邊開始在巴奇溫熱緊實的內部進出。

隨著史蒂夫的抽插越來越快，疼痛慢慢消失，取而代之的是越來越強烈的快感，巴奇更加用力緊緊抱著史蒂夫，在越發劇烈的搖晃下斷斷續續喊著史蒂夫的名字。

「史蒂夫……史蒂夫……」

先一步抵達高潮時，巴奇的全身都在顫抖，輕聲哽咽著，彷彿連喊出史蒂夫這個名字都是一種不可饒恕的罪孽一般。

被巴奇痙攣的內部緊緊包裹著，超乎想像的強烈快感讓史蒂夫差一點就要射在巴奇體內，還好他為了不傷到巴奇，最後一刻及時抽身將白濁解放在巴奇的小腹上。

在愉悅的空白之後，巴奇不斷持續著的宛如低泣般的呼喚讓史蒂夫心臟顫動不已，不禁抱起了巴奇，一邊吻去他不斷湧出的淚水，一邊溫柔地在他耳邊傾訴。

「別哭……巴奇……你是……你是我在這個世界上最愛的人……」

「嗚……嗚……啊……」

然而巴奇卻哭得更激動了，不停地搖著頭，像是在否決史蒂夫的告白。

或許是因為剛才受到澤莫的控制，史蒂夫感覺得出來巴奇現在很混亂。不過沒關係，史蒂夫想，等他們解決了澤莫，他還有很多時間可以跟巴奇相處，他會慢慢地對巴奇訴說。

然後……

幫癱軟在後座上的巴奇清理好身體後，史蒂夫一邊替巴奇穿上褲子一邊輕聲說道：「等秋天，天氣沒那麼熱的時候我們去旅行吧。」

「……旅行？」原本眼神有些渙散的望著車頂的巴奇身軀突然一震，將視線移到史蒂夫臉上。

「嗯，」史蒂夫握住了巴奇的手，溫柔地微笑，「我想去大峽谷，我們可以一起騎著小驢慢慢從山上往谷底走去，沿途欣賞壯闊的風景。」

驚訝地瞪大了雙眼，巴奇完全沒想到史蒂夫居然還記得當年自己說過的話，而且一個字都沒忘。

「我知道你一向喜歡大峽谷，放心吧，不管多久，我一定會帶你去大峽谷。」

感到溫熱的液體逐漸湧出本就紅腫的眼眶，巴奇伸手胡亂抹著自己的臉，然後對著史蒂夫露出他這輩子最幸福的笑容。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

在終於等到了史蒂夫跟巴奇前來迎接之後，剛坐進後座山姆就皺起了眉，露出了奇怪的表情，對著坐在前座的史蒂夫跟巴奇問道：「……為什麼後座有一種奇怪的味道？」

史蒂夫握著方向盤，直視著前方，強自冷靜地回答：「大概是因為車老了吧。」

看著前座兩人難掩不自在的表情、泛紅的肌膚，以及巴奇脖子上明顯的吻痕，山姆雖然心想不會吧，還是忍不住故意開玩笑地開口問道：「……為什麼這裡有黏黏的白色液體？」

沒想到只見史蒂夫反應很大地踩住了剎車，驚慌地轉過頭來大叫：「不可能！我已經擦得很乾淨了！」

「…………」

一時之間三人沉默了好一會。

「……我要坐助手席。」

在山姆臭著一張臉那麼提出自己的要求後，滿臉通紅的史蒂夫跟巴奇也只能乖乖地照做，讓巴奇跟山姆交換了位子。

車子緩緩前進，隔著後照鏡，史蒂夫跟巴奇看著彼此，臉上自然而然地浮現起了甜蜜的笑容。

看著他倆臉上幸福的笑容，山姆嘆了口氣看向窗外，卻也忍不住笑了出來。


End file.
